hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
World Map
Summary The World Map screen contains information on available Hack targets, Leaderboards which display the Reputation of nearby zones and Daily Challenges which can be completed for Credits. There is also access to your Home Network and Settings, as well as a ticker showing news relevant to the world of Hackers. Initiating a Hack Available Hack targets are listed here. Missions and training scenarios have a Black background, where as player network have a Red background. Player networks can be refreshed in the bottom-right corner, in exchange for $. The specific amount of $ required to refresh scales with your level as specified below. As of 11/11/2016, players who have been active for less than 3 hours will no longer be chosen as a target for player created scenarios, although this condition is disregarded if there are not enough eligible players to pick from. This filtering only takes place during the initial search. Trickster Arts Forums - Filter Online Players and Alternative Solutions When a target is selected, the world is rotated to center on the targetted location, and a summary is presented in the bottom of the screen. This includes: * The name of the network and the country where the target is located. ** In Mission and training scenarios, the date when the scenario was created and the name of the contact that provided it, along with a short text explaining the scenario is displayed ** In player-made networks, the player's level, current Reputation points, and number of Reputation points the hacker will receive/lose if he wins/loses against this target is displayed. * The amount of $ and B-coin available on completion. ** For Missions, these resources are gained once the mission criteria are met. Additional resources may be available to loot from Business Nodes on the Network. ** For played made networks, this number shows the maximum amount of resources that can be looted from the network. This amount is equal to 30% of the targets total resources. Cost to refresh targets. Leaderboards The Leaderboards are split in to 4 separate zones, which relate to your initial location choice. World Domination "Power rating covers successful attacks vs unsuccessful defenses in recent history" Power rating is a representation of how successful hackers from specific coutries are. Whenever a hack from a player is successful, a point is added to that country's power score. Whenever someone unsuccessfully defends their core from a hack, a point is deducted from that country's power score. Points decay within after an unspecified period of time Trickster Arts Forums - Explanation of World Domination Best Hackers This leaderboard displays the ranking of individual hackers, sorted by Reputation. Best in Country This leaderboard displays the ranking of hackers that share your location choice, sorted by Reputation. Best Nearby This leaderboard displays the ranking of hackers that share your location choice within a smaller radius, sorted by Reputation. Daily Challenges A new Challenge appears every day. These Challenges can be completed for Credits. Challenges don't expire, although you may only hold 3 Challenges at any one time. Credits Free credits can be found on the World Map. These credits appear randomly on any part of the world map in form of credit cards or videos (ads) that must be visualised to obtain the reward. They can have various values (typically 5 credits). There is a limited number of credit cards that can appear on the world map. The player has to collect them all before new ones will appear. References Category:Gameplay